The instant invention relates to the application of plastic to a planar surface, and more particularly to the application of plastisol to holes pierced in a metal beverage can end surface.
There are beginning to appear in the marketplace today various types of metal ends for beer and beverage cans having segments therein completely pierced to provide a venting and/or pouring aperture. A plastic, herein broadly defined to include plastisols, rubber based sealing compounds and hot melts, is then applied to the underside of the end to seal the end. One such type of end is the so-called "push button" end depicted in U.S. Pat. No. D 226,171, issued Jan. 30, l973. Heretofore, the plastic has been applied to the pierced holes by means of extruding the plastic through a nozzle in a single stream and directing the plastic over the segment to be repaired. It is apparent that great simplification of equipment can result from applying the plastisol in one operation which does not require the generation of motion in the nozzle to achieve the desired pattern of plastic. Since the pattern itself is extruded, problems of accuracy and reliability are greatly reduced with the instant invention so that production delays are minimized.